Lemtia
Lemtia 'Description:' The country of Lemtia is less a unified country and more a region dominated by harsh deserts and desert peoples. Home to the Temple of Serida, the Human Goddess of Secrets, the land is viewed as mysterious and strange. Though the majority of the population is Human, there are many followers of the old ways and many people worship Sieei, the Goddess of Secret, Hidden, and Lost things. 'History:' The people of the Lemtian Desert Tribes most commonly started out as people from Atir who were seeking out a home similar to their ancestral homelands after coming to Ontearis after The Great Migration. Some other peoples came to the desert seeking out hidden secrets and ancient knowledge kept hidden away in the ancient and secret city of Sielieaitrah—rumored to have been brought to Ontearis from Atir by the Goddess Sieei, along with all its artifacts and people at the time of The Great Migration. Others came simply because they were outcasts looking for a place to belong. The desert people accept any so long as they are able to make useful contributions to society. 'Geography:' The country of Lemtia is situated in the Lemtian Wastes. The land is a dry and unforgiving dotted by a few spring fed lakes and oases. On the western edge, Lemtia is walled in by mountains. To the east the Sorlal River defines its boundary. It is bordered by the Icy Sea at to the north. 'Government:' Lemtia’s people are divided into nomadic tribes that are ruled by chieftains. Though the tribes are mostly independent, they can be united under The Keeper of Secrets who is the ancient sage who rules Sielieaitrah. She is rumored to be an immortal demigod who’s powers were granted to her from Sieei. 'Economy:' Lemtia’s economy is primarily based off trade in Reso Lizard serum—which is a powerful potion that prevents its users from feeling fear or pain. Collecting the serum is an extremely dangerous business, and only those who have been trained in the traditional lizard catching arts dare attempt it. They also trade in secrets, often buying things they need by revealing secrets as a form of payment. For more mundane things, they primarily rely on the barter system. 'Inhabitants:' The inhabitants of Lemtia tend to be a tough, hearty people. They live in one of the harshest places on the Ohsahn Continent and thrive there. They also thrive on secrets and deal in them the way other peoples deal in cash. For the most part, they are content to keep to themselves, but they are willing to open their doors to strangers who have something to offer. Most of the inhabitants of Lemtia are devoted to either Sieei or Serida, all are devoted to the keeping of secrets. 'Country Traits:' 'Keeper of the Old Ways: ' You grew up in Lemtia, a land of harsh desert and a land of secrets. The Nomadic peoples who live within the Grapthian Desert were once nomadic peoples living in the deserts of Atir. Their ways are very ancient and have changed little over the centuries. It is said that the tribal memories stretch back to the dawn of time. Having grown up in Lemtia, you have heard many of the ancient stories and know the old histories. Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to Knowledge (History) and a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Religion) and one of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. 'Lizard Hunter:' You grew up in Lemtia where one of the main sources of income is the production and sale of Reso Lizard Serum. The Reso Lizard produces a venom which prevents its victim from feeling fear or pain. It uses this venom to basically eat its victims alive without them trying to run away. The serum is obviously popular amongst soldiers and fetches a high price, but catching Reso Lizards is dangerous business that often leads to the hunter being eaten alive if he is not careful. You grew up hunting Reso Lizards and are still alive to tell about because you learned how to be quick and quiet when sneaking up on the infamous lizards. Bonus: You gain +1 to Acrobatics checks and +1 to Stealth checks. ' '